exodus_ffxifandomcom-20200214-history
Updates to Server
Some of this information obtained on the Updates to Server Board on our forums. 11/17/15 From your Exodus Team! * The trades for the chocobo license quest, Chocobo's Wounds, now only have a wait timer of 60 seconds, rather than one hour. * Implementation of T4 reward items and adjustment to cost of some T1-3 Items. * Fixes by Emrod! ** Nocturnus Set fixed. ** Shadow Ring and Shadow Mantle fixed. ** Claustrum fixed. ** Birdbanes damage type corrected to piercing. ** Homam Corazza now has 3% Triple Attack, instead of 1%. From DSP * The list is huge, so I put it on Pastebin. Click here. 11/10/15 * Handbanana is now a tier 1 GM! Congratulations! * GM Staff Meeting complete. Some of the topics discussed: ** Possible buff NPCs to be made. ** Changes to GP and obtaining the crafting gear coming soon. ** The new tier in @reward, Tier 4 and point acquisition project started. * Next server reset: unlimited sell time on AH. No more getting stuff sent back after 3 days! 11/8/15 * Shemo in Port Jeuno now accepts Kindred's Crests and High Kindred's Crests in exchange for Beastmen's Seals and Kindred's Seals. * Ryoma in Norg now accepts Suratobi Kyahan in exchange for Fume Sune-ate. * Created new wiki page for Custom Trade Functions such as these. 10/24/15 * The NPCs in @reward aren't just orcs anymore! They're Lion, Tenzen, Naji, and Abquhbah! Thanks Hookstar! * Added tons of new reward items to the Points & Rewards system from the Assault system. * The following Sea NMs are coded and implemented: Jailer of Hope, Jailer of Justice, Jailer of Prudence, and Jailer of Love. 9/25/15 With everything going on, this one took us a while! It's a big one. Exodus specific: * We officially went live 9/22/15, and posted on BG, reddit, and DSP (more in the future, check out this thread for the links). Check the links to support your server through comments/upvotes! Don't forget to share our Facebook page updates too! * Lots of new players. Welcome everyone! * Congratulations Sacshop on becoming a Tier 3 GM! * Congratulations Emrod and Fishtacos on becoming Tier 1 GMs! * Added a boat load of new items to the NPC shops in @craft! Check 'em out! * Added a message telling players they received points from certain NM's and BCNM's. * Custom commands added: ** @ranged for all your ranged ammo needs! ** @points to see all of your points in one place! ** @jugs for all your Beastmaster needs! * Added points to even more places in the world! * Fixed the teleporters in The Garden of Ru'Hmet. * Removed all appropriate drops from mobs (still a work in progress due to this being our first major update). * Coming soon: custom BCNMs, trivia nights on Discord, changes to Dynamis currency drop rates, and more! Don't forget to use our Server Suggestions Board if you have any ideas for us! From DSP: * Wings of the Goddess: ** Added Wrath of the Griffon. ** Fixed Claws of the Griffon. ** Added Chaneque NM, drop, TP move. ** Added more WotG Missions. ** Adding Ramponneau NM. * Weapons/Gear/Items: ** Death Scythe NQ/HQ Drain Additional Effect fixed. ** Adding Mamushito NQ and HQ Additional Effect. ** Elemental Obi bonus as mods, added Hachirin-no-Obi. (This is an obi that combines all the elemental obis. Exodus is working on making this craftable!) ** Dasra's Ring and Nasatya's Ring now work as intended. ** A lot of Food updates. ** Breath Mantle/High Breath Mantle enchantments will now dissipate when the items are unequipped and should no longer overwrite another current enchantment when they are equipped. ** Updated bowl_of_goblin_stew.lua. ** SQL: Atzintli Necklace now implemented. ** Scripts: Gothic gearset mods. ** SQL: Marabout Sandals latents fixed. * Abilities: ** SQL: Composure and Velocity Shot effect, added the flag that enables the status to wear upon zoning. ** Added Summon Skill Pet Accuracy Bonus. ** Players should no longer be drawn in below the floor by mobs that use Draw In. ** Updated Angon to be able claim monsters on use. ** SCRIPTS: Dread Spike Duration Change. ** SQL: SCH Storm Adjustments. ** SCRIPTS: Thunderbolt Fix. ** SCRIPTS: Benediction Fix. ** SQL/CORE/SCRIPTS: Apogee fixed. ** SCRIPTS/SQL/CORE: Blood Pact II Modifier. ** Enhanced Elemental Siphon to more closely resemble retail values (should increase). ** SCRIPTS: Meteor Adjustment. ** Added SQL: SMN Item Mods. ** Klimaform will now increase enfeeble spell accuracy. * Sea/CoP NMs/Mobs: ** Ix'Zdei Silence Immunity implemented. ** Fixed Ix'Aern DRG spawn conditions. * Other NMs: ** Bloodsucker NM (re)spawn time to 1 hour. Was longer before. ** Removed respawntime for certain force spawned NM crawlers. ** Removed King Behemoth's regen, and made him immune to silence, stun, and sleep. ** Cerberus family mobskill direction check, for directional TP moves. ** Fixed Land kings (mainly King Arthro) spawn issues among others. ** SQL: Added doom mobskill to Yagudo NMs. ** SQL: Added Wrath of Gu'Dha to Dynamis-Bastok NMs. Added knockback to mobs that should have it. ** SQL: Implemented all promyvion bosses special skills except Fission. * Other monsters: ** Removed blood aggro from Eotyrannus. ** SQL/Core/Scripts: Fixed MobMod for conditional monster 2hrs. ** Fixed two Master Coeurl spawn points. ** Fixed a Magic Pot spawn point in Lower Delkfutt's Tower. ** SQL: Added knockback for Turtle and Quadav head butt. Mandragora head butt has 50% chance to knock back. ** Mobs will now turn up to 5 times while roaming. Also reduced mob roam distance and increased mob roaming cool down. Affects NMs too. ** CORE: Mob buff abilities should now hit mob's pets as well (like Benediction). ** Made mob pet health more accurate. ** SQL: Lizards in Pso'Xja now use Snowball mobskill and drop ice crystals. ** SQL: Added panzerschreck mobskill to dolls. ** SQL: Warmachines will now properly link with orcs. ** SQL: Added back missing water wall and water shield mobskills. ** SQL: Fomor mob skills are back to normal. ** CORE: Mobs will no longer disappear but still have its name visible. ** SQL: Kindred Demons are no longer true sight in Ulegeurand Range. ** SQL: Magic damage taken decreased for certain mobs according to wiki: Demons, flans, corse, cardians, ahriman, evil weapons, ghrahs, magic pots and lamiae. ** SQL: Added strong lullaby resistance to demons and fomors. ** Fixed RNG Dynamis mods 2 hour and added resists to Dynamis statues. ** SQL: Removed bats resistant to sleep, fixed duration of level 5 petrification mobskill. ** Dynamis mobs' resistances are now more powerful. * Missions: ** Fixed Prishe script for CoP 8-4 Dawn fight (she fights!). ** Scripts: Tenzen's Path KI bug fix + Sea requirement check. ** Scripts: Fixed NPC for Windurst 7-2, Awakening of the Gods. ** CoP Dawn Key Item fix: now shows message that player receives Tear of Altana. * Quests: ** Added excavation site script for Olduum quest. ** Added The Opo-opo and I questline. ** Scripts: Remove full moon check from RNG AF weapon quest. ** Added Orlando's Antiques quest. ** Changing answer to both wikis for BLU unlock quest. ** SCRIPTS: Corrects check order to prevent The Pickpocket from blocking DRG AF2 quest activation. ** Added quest Say It with Flowers. * Game User Interface: ** Corrected chat packet length calculation and Increased chat message buffer size to maximum. (Translation: long messages won't cause people's game to crash anymore. Huzzah!) ** Implemented status effect timers (under config, Misc 3 in game! Try it, it's rad.) ** CORE: Crash will no longer occur when inviting someone from search. * Other: ** CORE: All navmeshes except cities are loaded by default (aka mobs can't go through walls in such extreme ways, yay!). ** SCRIPTS: Fix GoV Circumspection (sneak & invis) so that it now works. ** Added trade debugging. ** Correct MOD_WINDRES value (translation: wind resistance was generally incorrect, now fixed). ** Make server admins able to disable GoV/FoV manuals for the server. ** Added enchantments that will expire upon zoning. ** CORE: Fixes crash that's caused by spawning pet inside a BC. ** CORE: Redid magic resistance formula. ** DOCS: Added txt file that will fix all known animations and unknown animations. 8/26/15 * I present to you the Exodus-FFXI Helpdesk: http://www.Exodus-ffxi.com/helpdesk. See the Help Desk & Ticket System page for more details. * Coming soon: tweaking several NMs, NPCs, and missions, taking a couple non-used items from the drop tables. 8/25/15 * Gate of Tartarus (Relic ws) now has proper aftermath based on TP. * Broken Artifact Armor quest NPCs ** @reward to teleport to Provenance and see the jobs that have messed up a quest for AF. ** Take heed to what the NPC asks for. Once requested items are turned in, that's when you lose currency. * Lava's Ring and Kusha's Ring set ** Now properly coded for benefit of wearing both. This is a WotG mob, so get your Delorean out and go get yourself a set! * King Behemoth ** Big thanks to Zenny for making KB immune to the old style bind nuke. Plds get your running shoes on! * Auction House ** Found an error in AH load set. Corrected and restocked. Please keep and eye out for anything else wrong. Some stacks of items may not be on there. If you feel they need/should be there let a GM know and we'll discuss implementation. * Crafting ** Two new NPCs are in @craft: crystal shop and AH. Will be effective once server is rebooted next. ** Chatoyant/Iridal staff recipes have been added. *** Chatoyant Staff: 100 WW, HQ staves + light crystal *** Iridal Staff: 100 WW, NQ staves + light crystal. * Help Desk / Ticket System ** Coming soon! ** At the help desk, you will submit tickets to the staff that we can review on an individual basis and solve as soon as possible. You'll also be able to check their status at any time and comment. * Coming soon: Certain NM/HNM modifications, Help Desk Ticket System, finalize Points & Rewards system. 8/24/15 * @reward will take you to Provenance. There are several NPC's there. Earn enough Conquest points to receive their boon (such as certain sets of AF1)! * 2hr abilities are 1hr, and will stay that way. One hour matches the increased pace on Exodus, so we're keepin' it real. * Fields of Valor page completion experience has been adjusted. Mostly for higher levels. * Stroper Chyme now drops Archers rings in order to facilitate Sniper's Ring(+1) crafting. Get to leveling that leathercraft! * Tomorrow's update will include our trouble ticket system as well as Lava and Kusha's rings, Shadow Ring and Mantle and assorted stuffs. 8/23/15 * Fix for Sandy mission 1-2 is in. The Tombstone in Ranperre's Tomb now gives the cutscene it's supposed to. Thanks dead guy! * Fix for Sandy mission 1-3 (BC Fight) -- They are no longer just floppy cocks. They will attack you once you engage. Lucky you! * AH scrub and restock. All prices that were 1 gil are now set at 2 gil to allow players to sell items for 1 gil, and they don't have to wait for the silly Auction House robot to sell all its stuff first. ** A lot of items can still be bought for 1 gil. The 2 gil items will start appearing once the 1 gil items are bought up, since the lowest price on the AH is sold first. * Added @cards for COR Cards. Type it in, check it out! Also try @tools! Don't worry, no teleports involved in these commands if you're neck deep in some scary place. * Added some ingredients to some of the NPCs in @craft. * Naja now gives correct KI "Supplies Package" for ToAU 2. Thanks Sacshop! * -- Future -- add NPC in @craft who sells crystal stacks.